


Happy Anniversary

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [3]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Family, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Married Couple, Newborn Children, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, True Love, Weddings, fashion - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: 3rd one-shot for my friends. Julian and Nerissa Crossnic have had one very unusual love story. But like any love story, one thing is clear. You don't find love. It finds you. And always when you least expect it. One other thing about love is you must forever cherish each day with your partner and celebrate the miracle you have achieved.
Relationships: Julian/Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.)
Series: One-shots for friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimelization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/gifts).



> This is my third-one shot for my friends. Again I'm doing a series of one-shots for my friends. This is my third one-shot for my friend Jimelization. So I hope you all enjoy it. Please note this my idea based on her work, so if some things don't match her stories, I thought of them before she wrote them. So it's not exactly what she had in mind, but she enjoys it all the same.
> 
> I asked an artist on DA named Evivan to use her picture for the cover shot for my WITCH stories on A03. She has said yes. I can't really provide a link for her. But again, if you go to DA and type in her name, you'll be able to find her.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/evivan/art/Guardians-of-the-Veil-864424787

It had now been twenty-eight years since Julian and Nerissa had first met a Mackenzie Falls. When they first fell hopelessly, breathlessly, and recklessly in love.

How quick the time had gone by. A lot of trials and tribulations had the couple had gone through. Heartbreak on both sides, and yet now they're finally together.

They'd a lot to be proud of and a few things they weren't. Nerissa still regrets how blind she has been in the past. How she let her dreams of power prevent her from having a proper relationship with her husband and son.

How much she missed out because of some ill-conceived choices. Yet she had been granted a second chance, and she was taking it for all it was worth.

Julian had his own regrets. He regretted never informing Caleb before he thought his mother was—never talking about her to his son before he was sent to the mines.

He also felt if he'd been there more for both his wife and son, their family wouldn't have had to wait till their son was in adulthood to be together.

But all regrets aside, they'd been together for twenty-eight years! It may have been an odd marriage, but both Nerissa and Julian longed to have a proper anniversary this year.

Julian wanted to spend their anniversary on Meridian, but Nerissa wanted to spend some of it on Earth. So now they're planning their anniversary while their son was watching his son.

Cornelia had decided to join her mother and sister for a girl's getaway weekend. Meaning they'd gone out of town for the weekend to get pampered and go to some big names fashion boutiques.

"So, Julian, what do you think? Should I make the reservation at Le monde de L'Amour et des reves? It's one of the most high-class restaurants in Heatherfield.

We could have a truly romantic dinner with actual silverware made from silver and candles. I would so love to see you wearing a tux, which I can surely whip up. Along with a stunning going for myself, that be fit for that night."

"Don't you think it's a little much? How are we to pay for it? I thought a simple dinner at Mackenzie Falls is better suited to us."

"Julian," Nerissa pleaded with her husband, "Please, I know how much Meridian means to both of us. But can't we just this once spend our anniversary in my world?

It's tough to get a reservation at this restaurant, and its on-time limit. So I need to know as soon as possible."

"It really would make you happy?"

"Yes, very much."

"Alright, we can go there for our anniversary dinner."

"Oh, I love you so!" as she kissed him passionately and then ran out of the room to make the reservations.

"Dad, you and Mom, okay?" inquired Caleb as he came in from the kitchen. He just got his son his bottle and was trying to feed him. But his son was rather fussy.

"We're fine, Caleb. Just trying to make plans for our anniversary is all."

"From what I understand of Earth couples, there are usually flowers and jewelry involved as well as a party. But I guess you can do whatever you two want."

"I want to make your mother happy. She spent so many years deprived of happiness, and I want to make sure she's happy."

"Well, when Mom and I went out for Mother's Day, we had a great time. I could tell she was delighted that day," the handsome young man recalled fondly.

"It's just Caleb. We never had a proper anniversary. Also, we were never officially married. Not in Meridian or on Earth. And yet she's my wife, and I'm her husband."

"Why don't you go to the courthouse and make it official? I heard about that from the Guardians. If you don't want a big fancy wedding, you can be married here at a courthouse."

"Do you think that the best gift I can give her? To be officially her husband?"

"I think its the best gift I can think of. Though you do, as far as I know, need at least a ring. After all, people who have married wear rings."

His father chuckled and assured his son that rings wouldn't be any trouble. But arranging a civil ceremony to wed him to his wife officially might take a little planning.

Caleb offered to call Taranee and see if her mother could do it. After all, her mother was a judge. So it shouldn't be any trouble. Giving his son the okay, they went back to planning for Caleb's parent's anniversary.

When Caleb explained to Taranee why he was calling, she was a little surprised. Sure, Caleb had been a friend for years, but they weren't close.

"Come on, Taranee, can't you ask your mom? To have my parents officially married be the perfect gift. Please?"

"Okay, no need to beg, Caleb. I'll give my mom a call tomorrow morning. If she says yes, I'll let you know. But right now, I need to get back to Nigel. We are trying to have a romantic night of our own. So I can't keep him waiting."

"Understood. Thanks, Taranee. See you later." Caleb hung up the phone and then walked into the room that his mom used to make her fabulous outfits.

Having the power of quintessence came in handy when you needed an extra pair of hands when it came to sewing. His mother had given life to all her sewing supplies. So basically, her outfits made themselves.

"Hmm, yes, nice, but not quite right," as she flipped through a fashion magazine called "Marie Claire."

"Mom?"

Nerissa's head shot up quickly. She had to also stop a pair of scissors from impaling her son because he frightens her.

"Oh, sorry, Caleb, I didn't mean to..."

"Mom, it's okay. I startled you. Um, what are you up to?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm trying to make a new dress to wear for your father's and I's anniversary. I was hoping to get some ideas from some different fashion magazines, but none of them feel quite right."

"Mom, you have the body of a goddess! You look great in anything. Don't worry so much about what you look like. Just enjoy yourself with Dad."

"But I want our first proper anniversary to be one to remember. Things have settled down a little between all the drama going on in our lives. But I want to have the perfect night."

"So roses, candles, and champagne?"

"It would be nice. Is it so bad to want to be queen for a day?"

"As long as you don't plan to overthrow Elyon again, I don't see the harm."

"Oh, Caleb, you are such a blessing. I can't imagine life before you and your father."

Blushing, he hugged her. "I'm just glad you are in my life finally, and I want you and Dad to be happy. I want all of us to be happy."

"It's all I truly wanted, son, just us as a family. Nothing compares to that dream," as she stroked his thick chocolate locks.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, what about this one?" he asked as he pulled out a imagine buried in the pile. It showed a short, form-fitting dress with a train like a cape.

"Hmm, I don't think black and green are the right colors for me. But if I could change the colors, I think this be perfect to wear. You again are a blessing Caleb."

"I know, Mom. Well, I got to put my son on the bed. See you in the morning."

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, Mom."

So Nerissa got to work whipping up clothes for her and Julian's anniversary. Good thing she has always been a great fashion designer and instantly knew everyone's measurements from sight alone.

The days quickly passed, and very soon, Julian and Nerissa's anniversary was the actual date. Caleb did his best to make them breakfast in bed. Julian also surprised his wife with a bouquet of eight pink roses, seven white roses, and three myrtle sprigs.

"It's beautiful, Julian, I love it!" as she hugged and kissed him.

"That's not even the best surprise of the day. The best is yet to come."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

Nerissa wondered most of the day what her husband's surprise was. It wasn't until Caleb blindfolded her and led her outside into the backyard that she was told to take it off.

She was surprised to see a small ceremony set up and the Fire Guardian's mother waiting for them in the backyard. "What this?"

"Your wedding day," her husband replied as the three of them walked up to Taranne's mom.

"As I understand, you two never formally married. So your son had my daughter ask me to wed you two. So shall we begin?"

For Nerissa, finally, officially getting married was the icing on the cake. Even dinner later that night at that high-class restaurant didn't compare to it.

But as they ate lobster, steak, and other high-priced foods, all she could do was sigh with content as she looked at the ring of gold on her finger. Finally, all her dreams had come true.

Isn't love grand?


End file.
